A processing device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,217 and its counterpart EP 1 528 643 A1 wherein a cutting head of a cutting unit cuts into the cable end to remove the insulation and separates contacts having a defective crimp connection from the cable end.
A wire cutting and stripping mechanism is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,299 and its counterpart DE 197 52 452 A1, wherein an insulated, single-wire (single core) continuous wire can be cut into wire segments having a predetermined length. The ends resulting from the cutting, i.e. an end of the cut-off wire and an end of the continuous wire, are simultaneously stripped after the cutting by moving the corresponding wire ends in the direction of the wire.